


Breed the Bitch

by IWillBeYourPet



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Damon is bummed he doesnt get any, Dubious Consent, He does!, However messed up that is, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, Ramsay Loves Reek, Ramsay has feelings, Ramsay is His Own Warning, Rape/Non-con Elements, Reek Loves Ramsay, Sex with Reek though, Teasing, Thramsay!, Threats of sex with dogs, Unhealthy Relationships, Violence, but no sex with dogs, in the psycho ramsay way, repost
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:06:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26429095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IWillBeYourPet/pseuds/IWillBeYourPet
Summary: Ramsay's girls are in heat and will be bred for puppies, which means they can't hunt. This bores Ramsay, so he makes up his own game to play with Reek to kill some time. He doesn't want him to get jealous of the attention the girls are getting after all.Reek abuse (do I really even have to say this) Dubious consent, mostly non con. Mean sex, mean games, Mean Ramsay. But ... loving Thramsay, cause well, they do love each other as messed up as it is.I need more Thramsay in my life.
Relationships: Ramsay Bolton/Reek, Ramsay Bolton/Theon Greyjoy
Comments: 4
Kudos: 87





	Breed the Bitch

Reek was curled up in the back of his cage, dozing peacefully, when the sound of the kennel door opening woke him up. He opened his eyes carefully, searching for what was going on before he dared to move. It was still the middle of the day, not normal for anyone other than Ben to be in the kennels and he rolled onto his stomach so he could do a better job of scanning the room.

His heart stuttered as Master entered the kennels, and he pressed himself to the very back, making sure that he was tucked down low. Small and submissive and good. Always good. From the back of his cage he couldn’t see much, but Damon moved into his sight and he pressed even tighter against the back, old aches that had healed on his back suddenly throbbing to life.

Alyn too, he saw his boots, but that wasn’t what had him creeping forward. In the cage next to him Kyra was whining and he pressed against the bars, letting her lick him through the cage, though now that Master was in the room that was everyone’s main focus. What had him move forward was the two dogs being brought in on leashes. They looked big, teeth bared as they growled at everyone that wasn’t Master, and Reek lowered to his belly to watch them approach. That was the proper way a good bitch approached its masters, on its belly. He had learned, he was slow but he had learned. 

Ramsay was talking, directing people, and Reek inched forward to the front of his cage, trying to see what was going to happen. It’s all he had really, peeking at what was going on, trying to listen to his master’s voice. 

“-bitches? Which ones are in heat?”

Ramsay’s tone was annoyed and Reek edged backwards, hoping that wrath wasn’t aimed towards him. He did whimper when Kyra was taken out of her cage and he wished he hadn’t as Ramsay’s attention turned towards him.

“Oh Reek, are you worried I’ve forgotten all about you?” Ramsay handed the leashes off to Damon and moved towards the cage, a gleeful smile on his face. 

Reek didn’t cringe when the cage was open. This was his master, and he loved him. Instead he inched forward on his stomach, as submissive as he could be, and nuzzled against his master’s boots. A rough hand dropped to pet his hair, the fingers yanking on the tangles painfully but he only whined and pressed closer to Ramsay.

“Eager little bitch, huh? Maybe he’s in heat too, Ramsay.” The men laughed at that and Ramsay only grinned down at his pet, as his fingers tangled in his hair, tugging it painfully. 

“Is he right, pet?” He stepped back and the hold made Reek follow him. Even after he let go of his hair he knew what he was supposed to do and stayed right at his master’s heels until they were nearly in touching range of the new dogs. 

He understood now, he had heard his master talk about puppies and training new dogs, and could see now the dogs that were brought in were male, and he got that they were for breeding the girls. It made him feel bad for some reason, and he glanced sadly at Kyra. She wouldn’t want her babies here.

Ramsay didn’t have to say anything to get his attention back, all he had to do was tense and reek knew that he had been bad, that he should have had his attention on his master. Just past the boots the two big dogs growled and Reek pressed against Ramsay’s boots, hiding.

He wasn’t allowed it though as Ramsay sidestepped him and used a boot to kick him forward so he sprawled on the ground, the dogs snapping at his face and just barely held back. “M-master, please...”

“I don’t think they want to breed him.” Ramsay leaned down and wrapped a hand in his hair so he could pull his head up, and the dogs stayed just short of biting him. “Be a proper bitch in heat and present Reek, don’t you want these dog cocks to fill you with puppies?”

The boys around them all laughed and Reek did what he could to try to pull away without actually moving, well aware of Ramsay’s grip. Abruptly he shoved Reek into the floor, face pressed against the dirty ground.

“Well you are out of luck, they are here for the girls.” There was a long pause, just long enough for the dread to settle in his gut, “I’m sure I can think of something else to keep you busy though.”

Ramsay shoved the leads to the growling dogs into Ben’s hands, and turned all his attention to Reek even as Ben grumbled about it not being his job to monitor the bitches getting bred. It didn’t matter what he said, they all knew that look when Ramsay got it, and the only thing that would have his attention was the creature at his feet.

“Do you want to be bred too pet, are you jealous?”

Reek sat back on his heels so he could look up at his master, unsure of what he was supposed to say. He glanced past him at the dogs, not sure if his master would actually make him... make him ... he looked up at Ramsay and when he met his eyes he knew the only answer that he could ever have for him, “Master, I live to serve you.”

“Of course you do.” He reached out to grab Reek’s collar and pulled him forward, making him shuffle on his knees until he was pressed against Ramsay’s legs. “A bitch shouldn’t be denied when it is in heat, it’s cruel. And I am nothing if not a loving, caring master.”

Reek nuzzled against his master’s thigh, the soft tone lulling him. Maybe his master was in a good place, maybe he could please him today and nothing bad would happen.

As soon as the thought crossed his mind it was like his Master knew it and his hair was gripped and he was forcibly shoved towards the door of the kennels, leaving him to sprawl on the dirty ground. He stayed where he fell, curling in on himself. Begging silently that he would at least be left alone.

Except... except being left alone was sometimes worse than anything his master would do, because at least his master wanted him, loved him. As if he couldn’t help it he turned and moved in a cringing crawl to curl up at Ramsay’s feet.

“Master?”

“I just want to give my bitch what it wants, don’t you know that Reek.” He carded his hands through his hair and his smile turned dark, “Let’s play a game. The girls are unable to play today, so maybe it will be just me, you and the boys.”

They moved in behind Ramsay, ever eager to take part in any game that he wanted to play, any hurt they could join in. Ramsay didn’t seem to notice, his eyes never leaving Reek’s. “Go. Run. I know it will be hard for a bitch in heat, but you can do it. To the woods. I think whoever finds you first earns the right to breed you, that is fair, isn’t it?”

The words were slow to make it through Reek’s head, and he didn’t understand at first. He tried to move closer to Ramsay, tried to seek the comfort of his master but he was only met with a boot to the chest knocking him over. 

“You aren’t making this a very fun game Reek, and you know what happens when I’m bored.” He did, skin was lost... fingers were lost. He struggled to remember what his master had said. “Go. Run.”

He moved slightly towards the door on his hand and knees, looking back uncertainly, “A hunt?”

Ramsay let out a sigh and rolled his eyes, stomping forward until he reached Reek. He grabbed his arm and dragged him to his feet. “Run like this. On your feet. Or it won’t be any fun.”

Still, the abuse, the pain, had broken part of him and it was hard to think. He looked at Ramsay and his boys, and then his eyes strayed to the girls, most were still in their cages. He tried to understand. “Hunt? Reek?”

“He’s too dumb to understand.”

“He’s just...” Ramsay eyed him, unsure. “Well, maybe.” He grabbed Reek’s jaw hard enough to bruise and spoke slowly like talking to a child. “You run. We hunt. Winner fucks you. Understand?”

The words finally made it through and Ramsay could tell exactly when. Reek’s eyes widened and then he was off at a dash, well as much of a dash as he could. The boys shifted behind him but Ramsay didn’t move. “We need to give him time boys, or it isn’t a sporting chance.”

Damon moved from foot to foot and his eyes were on the way that Reek had gone, “You’re serious? If we find him first we get to fuck him?"

Ramsay started to nod but glanced at Damon for a moment first, taking note of his enthusiasm. He wouldn’t forget how excited one of his men seemed to be to get to touch his pet. “Yes.”

Skinner spoke up, slightly more skeptical, “Are you sure? This won’t be something that later I’m losing a finger for, right?”

Ramsay laughed, which really wasn’t an answer, but it was the only one he gave. Off to his side the beasts that he had brought in to breed the girls were doing their thing, but he couldn’t care less. He didn’t really want puppies to train, not that he would be the one to do it. But Ben said that they would need new dogs and well...

He watched Reek disappear into the woods and leaned against the door, his eyes on the spot he had entered. He wasn’t sure how far Reek would make it, though he had a fairly good idea of what he would do. He knew his pet, inside and out. He knew his pet better than he knew himself. 

“How long are we going to wait?”

“Until I say so.”

That was the final word on that and they all stood there silently, stood there much longer than Ramsay would have made them if Alyn hadn’t questioned him. 

“Alright boys. Find the bitch and breed it, that’s the game.”

Initially they waited for Ramsay but when he waved him on they took off into the woods, practically salivating at the thought of fucking his pet, and he felt his mouth twist in an unpleasant way. They weren’t any better than the dogs he’d left behind at the kennel. They should cringe away at the thought of touching his pet, they should know that he was only for him to touch. 

By the time he reached the woods he couldn’t see his boys anymore, could only hear crashing through the leaves and branches and he rolled his eyes. They were terrible hunters, without the girls during the hunts they wouldn’t ever find anything.

Besides, this prey wasn’t running to escape, this was different. He knew his pet, he wouldn’t try to leave, his poor little Reek. He would try to hide. And he wouldn’t go far because going far meant being away from his master, and he was certain after all this time Reek wouldn’t want to be too far away. 

So he entered the woods and scanned it. It was clear the way the boys had gone but he wasn’t looking for that, he was checking out the other places. Because Reek wasn’t a woman running for her life, he wasn’t a deer, or a wolf, he was a little mouse. Scared little prey and Ramsay knew how to hunt prey.

Off to his left there was a small trail. Low to the ground. Hidden by bushes. Ramsay hummed as he headed that direction. When they chased girls they had to scare them out of the bushes, make them run, but he knew that this prey wouldn’t run.

No, he was sure Reek was huddled in a hidey hole, arms wrapped around his knees, headed tucked down, so afraid that he was probably sobbing into his legs.

The thought made him chuckle and he felt good as he walked, and was completely caught off guard when something tumbled out of a bush to his right that he hadn’t seen at all and landed sprawled by his feet.

Reek laid there, quietly sobbing to himself but he curled around Ramsay’s feet, and Ramsay scanned the way he had come looking for which of the boys he was running from, confusion giving way to unease when no one was following him.

“Reek, you are supposed to be hiding.”

“Please master.”

More sobs into his legs, probably on his boots, and he stepped back, trying to shake his pet off, annoyed. “I told you to play the game, how dumb can you possibly be, I told you that whoever found you would-”

“I waited for you master, for it to be you. Please.”

Ramsay knew that his face was slack, rarely did something happen that he wasn’t expecting but this had caught him completely off guard. He hadn’t expected Reek to be smart enough to realize that one of them would catch him, he had expected him to blindly run through the forest, mind numb with fear and this was... disappointing.

“You didn’t give me much of a hunt, did you?” Either way he reached down to undo his pants, eyeing Reek. “I didn’t even have to look.”

“I’m yours master, please.”

His pants were undone but Ramsay stopped for a moment, eyeing his pet. “What?”

Reek took the hesitation as encouragement and moved up to his knees, wrapping his arms around Ramsay’s legs, rubbing his face against his thigh over and over... very close to his crotch. “Reek. Do you want me to fuck you?”

Reek looked up, and the unease he felt inside showed on his face, but Ramsay didn’t know if it was because of what he suggested or something else. “Reek?”

“I don’t want to upset you master. I was supposed to run but...” 

Ramsay fisted his hand in Reek’s hair to tilt his head back so he could see his face, “Why didn’t you do what I told you?”

Panic overwhelmed whatever else might be on his face, “Reek did! Reek ran! Reek hid!”

Ramsay tilted his head as he thought over what he had said, and it was true. He hadn’t told Reek that he had to stay hiding until he was found. His pet was slow, and it made sense that when he was scared he would seek out his master. “Get on your hands and knees.”

Reek did so without complaint and Ramsay wasted no time in grabbing the scraps of cloth that passed as pants for Reek and yanked then down, leaving his bare ass up in the air. He had done this before a time or two, but only in the middle of torture, only when Reek had been so far gone he wasn't sure he even noticed. “Hold that ass up like a good bitch.”

“Yes master.”

Ramsay’s dick jerked in his hand at that, the previous times Reek hadn’t been enough with it to respond to him like that and he knelt down behind him, but only touched his back, curious how far Reek’s obedience would go. “Do you love me Reek?”

“Yes master, always.”

Ramsay couldn’t help the grin at that, and he rubbed his hand over Reek’s ass, “Do you want your master to fuck you Reek?”

“Yes master.” There was a shifting of weight and Reek’s face pressed in to the ground, muffling his words, “Please, master.”

Ramsay swallowed against a suddenly dry throat, not sure how to react to Reek’s willingness. Women had wanted to be fucked by him before but he never had something so submissive, nothing so _his,_ beg him for it before. 

He spit on his hand, rubbing it over his dick and that was all the preparation before he grabbed those thin hips and shoved inside in one long hard push. Reek cried out under him, definitely in pain, and it only made his cock harder as he pulled out and thrust back in.

Reek didn’t try to get away, he seemed to push back against him, even as he sobbed into the dirt. Even as Ramsay noticed the blood and it only excited him more. His pet never told him to stop, or begged him not to do it, no... his perfect pet gave all his pain and suffering over to Ramsay, and something deep inside Ramsay snapped into place at it. His pet had chosen to get “found” by Ramsay over anyone else, and that meant something.

Just before he came he heard footsteps somewhere behind him and Damon’s disappointed voice.

“He’s already fucking him, he barely made it inside the trees.”

He didn’t let it stop him, he had never minded an audience, and by the time he came deep inside his pet he was feeling better than he had in a while. He pulled out to the sound of a pained whine from Reek, and he stroked his back in an attempt to soothe him. “It’s okay pet, I know it can be a bit traumatic for a bitch getting bred for the first time.”

Ramsay leaned back but didn’t move away from Reek, eyeing him. He was still crying, face buried in the ground, seemingly oblivious to the mud streaking his cheeks and his chin. Cum slid out of his ass, streaked with bright red blood and Ramsay thought it made a lovely picture. There were bruises showing up over his hips, uneven as they fought for space with healing knife cuts and brands scorched into his skin. 

His pet was beautiful, and he was all his. His pet had given himself to him willingly, had begged for it. Ramsay pulled up his pants and then helped his pet move to his feet and then even helped him pull up his pants, tying the cord there to keep them from falling down. He put his arm around Reek’s shoulders, pulling him close, and nuzzled against the side of his face. “You did wonderful pet.” He reached one hand to skim over his stomach and threw a wicked smile to Damon, “Do you think it took? Is he with child?”

If they didn’t find it funny, none of them said anything, and it was a slow walk back with Reek limping, whimpering pathetically with every step he took. Ramsay smiled as he pulled him tighter, walking them past the kennels, ignoring the confused looks of his boys when he waved them off and kept pulling Reek along with him all the way to his chambers.

His Reek wasn’t just some random bitch, he was his favored pet and it made sense that he’d want his favored pet close by him at all times. Yes, his pet would love sleeping on the floor by his bed. His pet would love anything he wanted him to because his pet loved _him_.

When he stopped Reek sunk to his knees next to him automatically and Ramsay ran his fingers through the hair, and asked again. “Do you love me Reek?”

“Yes master. Always. Forever.”

Ramsay nodded like he knew that and showed Reek where to lay, and how to act in his master’s chambers and Reek obeyed faithfully, ignoring the pain he was still in. Ignoring the blood and ...other things that had slid down his legs leaving him to feel wet and sticky. His master was pleased, and that was all that mattered to him. 

That night Reek curled up on the floor next to his master. The rug under him was warm and soft, and the fire kept the chill out of the air, and it was more than he ever thought he would see again. More than he deserved. In his sleep Ramsay’s hand fell over the edge of the bed, dangling there like even in his sleep Ramsay was reaching for him.

Above him, muttered so quietly he barely heard it as he dozed off was Ramsay’s voice, sleepy and content. “I love you too, Reek.” Reek moved forward until he could nuzzle against the hand, his master’s words helping him drift into a peaceful sleep.


End file.
